Hondo Flanks and Cookie Crumbles
Michel Hinderyckx (French) Oliviero Corbetta (Italian) Madoka Shiga (Japanese) Janusz Wituch (Polish) Sebastian Lupu (Romanian) Nikita Prozorovsky (Russian)}} Hondo Flanks, also known as Magnum, and Cookie Crumbles, also known as Betty Bouffant, are the married unicorn parents of Rarity and Sweetie Belle. They appear together in Sisterhooves Social, Inspiration Manifestation, and one issue of the IDW comics, and Hondo Flanks appears alone in One Bad Apple. The two are not named in the show, but they are named in other depictions. Development and design Both ponies feature unique mane designs. Hondo Flanks and Cookie Crumbles share their cutie marks respectively with "Score" and with Pizzelle. Hondo Flanks shares his body type with Big McIntosh, "Creme Brulee", "Caboose", "John Bull", "Evening Star", "Smokestack", Full Steam, "Pokey Oaks", "Oregon Trail", S04E07 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1, S05E16 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1, S05E16 Unnamed Earth Stallion #11, S05E16 Unnamed Earth Stallion #2, S06E23 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1, Bow Hothoof, S07E10 Unnamed Earth Stallion #6, S07E26 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1, and S07E26 Unnamed Earth Stallion #2. Cookie Crumbles shares her body type with Mrs. Cake, Big Wig, "Maybelline", "Lemon Chiffon", "Nurse Sweetheart", Torch Song, S04E17 Unnamed Earth Mare #2, "Biddy Broomtail", "Chock-full Carafe", "Trowel Hooffield", S06E12 Unnamed Earth Mare #1, S06E20 Unnamed Earth Mare #3, "Aqua Burst" (except her wings), S07E10 Unnamed Earth Mare #2, and sometimes Screwy, and she bears a resemblance to Ribbon Wishes (except her eye color and cutie mark), G3 Chocolate Chipper, G1 Buttons, and G3 Garden Wishes (except her cutie mark). Both Hondo Flanks and Cookie Crumbles sport Upper Midwest American/Canadian accents. According to Jim Miller, Rarity and Sweetie Belle's parents are "on vacation and out of town" when Sweetie Belle gets her cutie mark. Depiction in the series Hondo Flanks' and Cookie Crumbles' first, and as-of-yet most prominent, appearance is at the beginning of Sisterhooves Social. They surprise Rarity at breakfast and enjoy a meal that Sweetie Belle (poorly) made, Cookie Crumbles mentioning that she'd been giving Sweetie Belle cooking lessons. They entrust Rarity with looking after and spending time with Sweetie Belle while they go on a week-long vacation. Hondo Flanks later appears briefly in One Bad Apple fishing at a pier near his house. Hondo Flanks and Cookie Crumbles appear again in season four's Inspiration Manifestation in Sweetie Belle's company at the Ponyville Foal and Filly Fair. This appearance marks the first time Hondo Flanks' horn and Cookie Crumbles' cutie mark are shown in the series. Hondo Flanks and Cookie Crumbles also appear in season six's A Hearth's Warming Tail giving the Cutie Mark Crusaders a cart ride. In season nine's The Ending of the End - Part 2, Hondo Flanks and Cookie Crumbles appear taking shelter with Sweetie Belle and other unicorns in the School for Gifted Unicorns as Canterlot closes itself off from the other pony races. Other depictions IDW comics In Zen and the Art of Gazebo Repair, Hondo Flanks and Cookie Crumbles appear with Rarity and Issue 01 Unnamed Stallion - Magnum, P.I. on page 16, listening to a story told by Rarity. In Reins, Trains and Carts with Wheels, an awakening Rarity mumbles "No, mommy... Not the one with the shoulder pads..." on page 10. In Friends Forever Issue 13, Sapphire Shores says to Rarity "You told me once that your parents don't understand what you do. You told me they never 'got' fashion." In , Hondo Flanks and Cookie Crumbles take part in the Crystal Empire battle against the umbrum. They also appear on page 24 of the My Little Pony Holiday Special 2017 comic. Chapter books In My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Twilight's Sparkly Sleepover Surprise, Rarity tells Twilight "I once called my mother in the middle of the night to come get me." My Little Pony (mobile game) Hondo Flanks is available as a playable character in Gameloft's mobile game. In the game, he is named "Magnum", and his in-game description states "Rarity and Sweetie Belle's father has a dashing mustache and three footballs as his cutie mark." A texture matching Cookie Crumbles has been included in the game's type01_master_05.pvr file. Cookie Crumbles eventually appears in the game as a secret Ponyville resident as of version 2.0.0, under the name "Betty Bouffant". Unlike her husband, she cannot be acquired either by normal purchase or the Balloon Pop mini-game. Her in-game description states "Betty Bouffant always dreamed of being a bride-to-be. With her white pants and cute frilly collar, she surely is one darling showstopper!" The Elements of Harmony guidebook On page 145 of Little, Brown's My Little Pony Friendship is Magic official guidebook My Little Pony: The Elements of Harmony, Hondo Flanks is shown wearing clothing different than that he wears in the series, and Cookie Crumbles is shown dressed the same as in Inspiration Manifestation. The book revealed Hondo Flanks' horn and Cookie Crumbles' cutie mark earlier than the show did. Merchandise In the Canterlot Nights expansion set of Enterplay's collectible card game, Hondo Flanks is named with a trademark symbol on card #45 C, which gives him the description "Not even the slightest hint of Hondo's sports enthusiasm rubbed off on Rarity, and she wouldn't have it any other way." Enterplay's May 13, 2014 Canterlot Nights card list lists card #45 C as "Magnum, Big Daddy" instead of "Hondo Flanks, Big Daddy". Cookie Crumbles is named with a trademark symbol on card #68 C, which gives her the description "Cookie's wish to pass down her secret Rose Velvet Cake recipe to her fillies has produced mixed results. Rarity nailed it, but Sweetie Belle's just tastes like nails." In the Marks in Time expansion set, card #96 U, Bedazzling Costume, attributes to Cookie Crumbles the quote "It's just like I told my little Rarity, there's no such thing as too many sequins or gems!" Quotes :Sisterhooves Social ::Hondo Flanks: I'll have you know that Sweetie Belle here cooked this yummy lookin' breakfast all on her own. ::Cookie Crumbles: I've been giving her lessons. I wouldn't be surprised if she's got a cutie mark in fancy cooking by the time we get back from our vacation. ::Cookie Crumbles: And six nights, I know! Such a short time to spend with your little sis. ::Hondo Flanks: You gonna eat that? :Collectible card game ::Cookie Crumbles: It's just like I told my little Rarity, there's no such thing as too many sequins or gems! Gallery See also * * * * References pl:Hondo Flanks i Cookie Crumbles ru:Хондо Флэнкс и Куки Крамблс Category:Parents Category:Supporting characters